The Duckula Show
The Duckula Show is the 45th episode of the 1st season of Danger Mouse. Plot Danger Mouse faces the prospect of being written out of his own show, after Count Duckula kidnaps the writers and forces them to make him the star. Summary We open on London with Danger Mouse hot on the trail of a Giant Yellow Duck, revealed to be driven by Count Duckula, much to the dismay of the narrator. Count Duckula quickly decides to fire the Egg's-ploding bombs (Giant exploding eggs) but this does little to stop Danger Mouse and Penfold and Count Duckula is soon defeated by Danger Mouse, thanks to his bread cannon. When faced with the fact that he's been bested, Duckula claims that he would've won if he wasn't driving a giant bath toy and asked to switch cars but is quickly dismissed, and told if he has a problem with it to just 'take it up with the writers', giving Duckula a dastardly Idea. Afterward Danger Mouse is informed that Greenback has kidnapped Jeopardy Mouse, and as such Danger Mouse and Penfold take of after Greenback in a car chase not unlike the one earlier in the episode, but Danger Mouse is soon run of the road by a purple car driven by The Count (now sporting an eye patch in an attempt to mirror Danger Mouse) with his sidekick Breadfield. Initially confused Danger Mouse tell's Duckula to step aside as he's got bigger fish to fry, only for Greenback to surrender himself, claiming that his opponent is to strong. Flattered Danger Mouse thanks The Baron only for him to inform D.M. that he wasn't talking to him. Before he could ask who, D.M. is cut off by Jeopardy Mouse who gives her thanks for being saved, to Duckula, ''and the begrudgingly asked him to be her boyfriend before breaking character and telling Duckula that the new scripts goes against her character on which Greenback agree's and claims his character lacks motivation. Horrified Danger Mouse asks Duckula on what he has done He tell's Danger Mouse that he's kidnapped the writers and that it's his show now. We than jump to the new opening titles of the Duckula Show, where Duckula is fighting a new bunch of deadly ghost robots, who are ''way more deadly than anything than that loser Danger Mouse was on the show. He is quickly eaten but soon beats the robots with the one things all robots fear, rock music! He soon destroys all the ghost robots by being too awesome with his guitar, but is cut off by Danger Mouse who tells him this needs to stop. shocked on how they are even there, D.M. tells Duckula they can not write him and Penfold out due to being written in permanent marker, but they're appearance can be altered. Duckula refuses to tell where the writers are being hidden and has the writers trap Danger Mouse and Penfold trapped in a giant quiche. But Danger Mouse is soon able to trick Duckula into confessing that he has the writers trapped in Castle Duckula. Back in Castle Duckula we see Count Duckula asking the writers for more stuff like dancing stars. We see that the writers a group of monkey's, to which Duckula replies "it's not like they're writing Shakespeare". Soon Danger Mouse soon barge in on Duckula, seemingly defeated Duckula claim's he just wanted to be the most famous person in the world only for Penfold to chime, that he's have to re-write the universe for something like that to happen. Which gives Duckula the idea of doing just that, and has the writers delete everything besides himself (and Danger Mouse and Penfold who were written in permanent ink) and soon has the entire world re-created in his image much to the dismay of Danger Mouse and Penfold. While Penfold laments, Danger Mouse notes that the sound design seems unchanged, giving D.M. an idea. Meanwhile, Duckula is now enjoying his new found stardom as he's the only thing in the world, therefore the most famous. Danger Mouse soon shows up to put a stop Duckula, with the help of Steve the Sound Seal and soon counters any attack the writers and Duckula throw at him with the ability of giving the threat a harmless sound effect (like giving a T-Rex the voice of a kitten and scaring it off with a T-Rex roar from Danger Mouse). Danger Mouse soon manages to release the writers who give Duckula a bit of their own revenge by writing him in a cage with a lion, then throwing said cage into a whale, then having the whale spit said cage into a volcano and finally crushing him with an ice cream truck. The Episode ends with Danger Mouse telling Penfold that the writers offered to change anything for him, but he choose to keep it the same, but we see Penfold didn't quite come to that decision himself when given said choice.. Characters Major Characters * Danger Mouse * Ernest Penfold * Count Duckula * The Writes * Steve the Sound Seal Minor Characters * Colonel K * Jeopardy Mouse * Baron Silas Von Greenback * Breadfield (Debut) Trivia * This is the first time the writers themselves appear in the show and play a role in the plot * This is the second episode to heavily feature Count Duckula. * This is the first time Count Duckula has interacted with Jeopardy Mouse or Greenback, the latter would occasionally team up with Duckula in the original Danger Mouse. ** The former would later again appear with Duckula in 'GroundMouse Day' * This is the first appearance of Duckula's giant Rubber Duck mobile as well as Breadfield's first appearance who would both later return with Duckula in Mousefall. Category:Episodes Category:2015 reboot episodes Category:Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) Category:Danger Mouse 2015 series Category:Duckula episodes Category:Danger Mouse/Reboot version/Appearances Category:Ernest Penfold/Reboot version/Appearances Category:Colonel K/Reboot Version/Appearances Category:Baron Silas Von Greenback/Appearances Category:Jeopardy Mouse/Appearances Category:Count Duckula/Reboot Version/Appearances Category:Breadfield/Appearances